Sibling-y Shorts
by grungekitty
Summary: Just a bunch of little shorts I made based on Nya and Kai's sibling-ness. I do believe, they turned out quite cute!


**So, I don't know**

**but I kind of really liked doing a sibling thing with Kai and Nya.**

**I guessing it's just because me and my brother are close like that.**

**a lot of people have no idea how to write a sibling relationship!**

**So I think I'll show everyone how it's done! :P**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

Nya sighed rolled her eyes as she saw a piece of red cloth on the floor of the laundry room.

She picked it up and walked on deck.

"Hey Kai!" she yelled.

"Yeah?" He asked, lifting his head from training.

"Missing something?" She teased as she dangled his ninja mask in her hand.

Kai quickly felt the back of his costume and realized that his hood/mask had come off in the wash.

He cracked up laughing at himself for not noticing while he walk over towards his sister to retrieve his mask.

"Watch the floor when you do laundry, next time it'll be your underwear!" Nya laughed as she yanked the red cloth just out of his reach to make sure he heard her.

Kai winced at the mention of his underwear and snatched his mask back.

"OK!" he huffed, then went back to training, fully embarrassed "Why did you have to say _that_?"

"Cause I'm your sister? It's kind of my job!" Nya taunted, then walked away.

* * *

Jay was hanging out with Kai while Zane and Cole were off looking at something else.

Kai just barely noticed a candy store, an ad in the window caught his eye just as he passed.

He grabbed Jay's arm and pulled him in to the store.

"What!?" Jay asked in his slightly annoying voice.

Kai ignored him for the moment being and looked for his goal.

"Come on." He said as he drug Jay across the store.

Jay looked at what Kai was grabbing and was confused.

"Candy apples? Why do you want candy apples?" Jay asked curiously.

"There Nya's favorite." Kai answered, slyly giving his sister's boyfriend a pointer. "I just saw them and thought it'd be nice to bring some back."

The gears in Jay's head started turning at this new revelation about the girl he was in love with.

"Mind if I get them for her instead?" Jay timidly asked.

Kai suppressed a wide smile.

"If you want to, sure, whatever." Kai said nonchalantly as he could.

Jay had a bigger grin than the Cheshire cat.

Kai smiled as he watched Jay skip happily off to purchase candy apples for Nya.

"He really loves her, doesn't he?" Kai thought, smiling.

"Oh! and Jay?" Kai decided to call out.

Jay turned and raised an eye brow.

"For future reference, she thinks roses belong at funerals, go with baby breaths." Kai said like he was telling a secret.

Realization crossed Jay's face as he realized that his friend had pulled him into the candy store for the entire purpose of telling him Nya's favorite candy.

The two smiled in understanding.

* * *

Nya stormed into the game room, knowing Kai was in there.

"WHERE THE HECK ARE MY SPEAKERS!?" she screamed.

All five ninjas jumped.

Nya waited for an answer for a second and a half before stomping around the room, looking.

"Relax! We just borrowed them while you were asleep for the game ok? The TV speakers don't really work." Kai explained as he unplugged his sister's speakers and handed them to her.

Nya snatched them from Kai in a quick violent motion.

"I told you not to take these!" She snapped at Kai.

"Sor-_ry_!" Kai said defensibly.

She gave them all her worst death glare.

"Don't. Take. My. Speakers. _EVER_. Again!" Nya snarled before leaving the room.

"Ok sorry, jeez!" Kai muttered, turning back to his game.

* * *

Everyone was distracted, looking at the new exhibit Lloyd's mom was explaining.

Kai glanced over and saw how terrible Nya looked. He smelled the air and realized what it was.

Someone was wearing cologne.

Kai didn't even need to ask, he just grabbed Nya's hand and started leading her outside.

"We'll be back in a bit." Kai said over his shoulder as he hastily make his way through the crowd to the doors.

He got his sister out first, and then even got her a little further from the building to a bench.

"Better?" he asked after they sat down.

"Yeah." Nya smiled "Thanks."

"You could of said something." Kai said, staring at the people on the other side of the street.

"I didn't want to be a nuisance." Nya quietly responded.

"Next time, tell us when you can't breath!" Kai chastised.

"Alright." Nya laughed lightly.

* * *

Nya had just finished working on her Samurai mec.

A quick glance at the bag of jelly beans she had been eating out of, and she knew she didn't want anymore.

She scooped the bag up and trotted down the hall.

Kai was online on the deck, screwing around.

"Hey!" Nya called, getting his attention.

He looked up, curious at what she wanted.

"Here!" She said as she tossed the rest of the bag to him.

"Um, thanks?" Kai babbled, unsure why his sister had just given him this random gift.

"Yeah well, I didn't want anymore, so I figured you might want 'em." She said with a small smile.

"Yeah, thanks!" Kai smiled back, then turned back to whatever he was doing.

Nya blew some hair out of her face and went to her room.

* * *

Nya's night to cook.

She moaned as she stepped into the kitchen, she actually hated this chore.

"Can I have some help?" She asked her brother sweetly.

He sat there for a moment, with a thoughtful look on his face, until he finally came up with his answer.

"Ok." he said, getting up "But only cause you're my sister!"

"Thank-you!" Nya said, very happily.

_**One sibling-y cooking scene and a dinner scene later...**_

"Kai, I believe it's you night to do the dishes." Zane said with a smile.

Kai moaned while he pushed himself up from the table, then looked towards his sister.

"Can I have some help?" He smirked.

"Fine." she said mockingly "But only cause you're my brother!"

* * *

**Most of (pretty much all of) that was based on things me and my brother do.**

**He practically inverted "But only cause you're my sister!"**

**he sometimes adds "Anybody else, and I'd tell them #### off!"**

**XD**

**So THAT is what siblings close in age act like! The good, the ok, and the ugly.**

**We don't get SUPER protective like everyone thinks! DX**

**-grungekitty**


End file.
